


Stranger Things Have Happened

by Alicin_Wonderland



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Foo Fighters
Genre: F/M, Foo Fighters - Freeform, Songfic, Spuffy, Stranger things have happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 15:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicin_Wonderland/pseuds/Alicin_Wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Spike/Buffy songfic using "Stranger Things Have Happened" by the Foo Fighters. It's really just a silly drabble. I'm terrible at summaries, sorry. </p>
<p>I do not own the song or characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger Things Have Happened

Goddamn this dusty room  
This hazy afternoon

Buffy stared out her dirt-streaked window, the one Angel had climbed in and out of so long ago. Everything was falling apart around her and she couldn’t do anything about it. Spike had just stormed out on her over silly fight, and now the house was empty and still. 

I'm breathing in this silence  
Like never before  
This feeling that I get  
This one last cigarette

Buffy laid down on her bed with one of Spike’s old, black t-shirts and inhaled cigarette smoke and whiskey. Every time she turned around someone was dead, dying, or dismembered and while she had physical Slayer strength, she didn’t come equipped with the same mental endurance. Spike was the only one who, ironically enough, was stable enough for her to share the stresses of being a Slayer with. 

As I lay awake and wait  
For you to come through that door  
Oh, maybe, maybe, maybe  
I can share it with you

She watched the hazy Sunnydale light dip behind trees, hoping that maybe once night fell Spike would reappear. Her housemates would likely show before him, if he chose to come back tonight. Willow would return from the magic box, Dawn in tow, and Tara would eventually return from classes. Buffy groaned inwardly, too tired to open her mouth, at the prospect of a full house. The sun had set and Spike had yet to appear; she just wanted to be alone. 

I behave, I behave, I behave  
So I can share it with you  
You were not alone, dear loneliness  
You forgot but I remember this

Part of Buffy felt that Spike didn’t have a right to leave over silly fights, he was just as alone as she was. But she knew sometimes Spike forgot that. It was easier for him to forget his aloneness when he was part of the Scooby Gang, working towards the defeat of the month’s Big Bad. It was easy for him to forget, but this was Buffy’s life. And it always would be. Spike had the option to leave at the drop of a hat; leather duster sweeping behind him in the monstrous night. The only option Buffy had to do that was death, and even that didn’t stick to her too well. 

Oh stranger, stranger  
Stranger things have happened, I know  
I'm not alone, dear loneliness  
I forgot that I remember this

“Hey, Buff, are you okay?” Willow said, poking her head through the door. Buffy shrugged at the redheaded witch and Willow sat down next to her on the bed.  
“I have to be, don’t I, Will?”  
“Buffy, you’re not alone. You have all of us. What’s going on?”  
“I’m fine, really. It’s just Spike-related things. Boy troubles are probably the most normal problems I have to deal with.

Oh stranger, stranger  
Stranger things have happened, I know

“You don’t do ‘normal’ very well,” Willow reminded her friend.  
“I know..But, really, I’m fine. Can you make dinner tonight? I’m pretty tired.”  
“Yeah, sure.” Willow hesitated in the door frame, like she was about to say something of the utmost importance but then she shook her head and walked away. The door clicked shut behind her, softly, and a thick, still silence filled the air again. 

You'll dream about somewhere  
A smoke will fill the air  
As I lay awake and wait  
For you to walk out that door

The Slayer wondered to herself if Spike wished he was still wondering dark alleys, puffing hand-rolled cigarettes, and storming down cobbled paths in 19th century Europe. She knew that part of him probably still wanted to be Drusilla’s ruthless pet, William the Bloody. But he had come a long way, completely changed into a new person. Then again... it was easy to fall back into old habits. The Slayer was startled from her thoughts when the downstairs clock struck the hour; it was already seven o’clock. 

I can change, I can change, I can change  
But -  
“Who do you want me to be?” Spike said in a husky voice, scaring Buffy half to death.  
“Spike!” The vampire loomed in the doorway, resting one shoulder on the white painted wood.  
“I’m sorry I ran out like that, luv. But I’m not sorry about what I said.”  
“I understand.” 

I'm the same, I'm the same, I'm the same  
What do you want me to be?  
You were not alone, dear loneliness  
You forgot but I remember this

“This was a stupid fight, can we please just move past it?” Buffy asked.  
Spike hesitated momentarily, as though he was unsure. “I think we can.”  
“Come here,” Buffy said, moving over on the bed so there was room for the vampire. He kicked off his boots and laid down, pulling a blanket over both of them. He kissed Buffy on the forehead and started humming softly. The Slayer rested her head on Spike’s chest, sighing into the air.  
“Are you patrolling tonight?” Spike asked quietly.  
“No, I’m staying right here with you.” 

Oh stranger, stranger  
Stranger things have happened, I know  
I'm not alone, dear loneliness  
I forgot that I remember this  
You were not alone, dear loneliness  
You forgot but I remember this

“I love you.”  
“I love you, too.” 

Oh stranger, stranger  
Stranger things have happened, I know  
I'm not alone, dear loneliness  
I forgot that I remember this  
Oh stranger, stranger  
Stranger things have happened, I know


End file.
